Sylvia
by O'FruitPunch
Summary: A continuation of the episode "Sylvia." What would've happened if Sylvia had lived? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Little House on the Prairie, the TV show, or the characters.  
  
A/N: This (in case you haven't seen it) is the summary of the episode: "Sylvia" on which this story is based- only in my story Sylvia doesn't die:  
  
On her way home one-day Albert's classmate, Sylvia Webb is raped by a masked man. When her father learns what happened he becomes overly protective and makes her keep it a secret. Albert falls in love with her, and although her father forbids it, she finds ways to meet him after school. But trouble arouses when Albert finds out that Sylvia is pregnant and the whole town, including Sylvia's father, thinks he's the father. Soon after, Albert learns the truth and promises to marry and take care of Sylvia.  
  
Sylvia decides to run away when she learns her father plans to take her away from Walnut Grove. Albert finds her and promises to go with her. On his way into the town Albert tells Mr. Hartwig (not knowing he is the rapist), where Sylvia is. The rapist finds Sylvia but is shot before he can hurt her, although indirectly he causes her to fall from a ladder on which she was trying to escape.  
  
At the hospital Sylvia is fatally wounded but before she dies, Albert promises to marry her and take care of her.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sylvia closed her eyes, a slight smile on her lips. I started to get up so she could rest, but a small hand grabbed my arm.  
  
"Don't leave me Albert," Sylvia said softly.  
  
I forced a smile and sat back down beside her, taking her hand. "I won't."  
  
She leaned back on the bed and soon I heard her steady breathing, signaling she was asleep. Taking all the comfort I could from the reassuring warmth of her hand, I thanked God she was all right. Guilt washed over me as I looked at her lying so still. It was all my fault! If only I hadn't told Mr. Hartwig where she was. The very thought of the two- faced bastard made my blood boil and my fists clench, but what good were those? I didn't even have a chance when I hurled myself at him- he threw me aside like a rag doll! If Pa and Mr. Webb hadn't shown up when they had. I turned my head away feeling sick.  
  
"Albert?" Pa's voice and quiet knock jarred me out of my thoughts. I gently let go of Sylvia's hand and went to open the door.  
  
"Yes Pa?" I asked looking up at him.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Fine, I think. She's sleeping now."  
  
"Dr. Baker wants to take a look at her. Do you want to come on home now?"  
  
I looked back at Sylvia and shook my head.  
  
"No Pa, I 'm going to stay here tonight."  
  
Pa looked as if he wanted to argue, but instead he gripped my shoulder tightly with his hand and walked out.  
  
Doc walked in quietly and observed Sylvia for a few minutes.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" I asked interrupting the silence.  
  
He shook his head. "She has a broken leg, and a few bruises but other than that she'll be fine physically. Mentally I don't..." his voice trailed off.  
  
He sighed and spoke again. "She's been through a lot Albert. It's going to be a long time before she can even start to put this behind her. Sylvia's is going to need a lot of help and support now."  
  
"I'll be there for her," I replied. No matter what, I was never let anything or anyone hurt her again.  
  
Doc Baker smiled slightly. "I'm sure you will Albert."  
  
As he turned to go, I drew up a chair next to the bed. Taking her hand I leaned back in the chair and welcomed a release from the ever- darkening day. 


	2. In the Night

Sitting on the uncomfortable wooden chair that had been serving as my bed, I listened to the   
  
steady rise and fall of Sylvia's breath. After one or two hours of being unable to sleep, I had given up trying. I   
  
sighed as I got out of the chair and walked toward the one window in the room. Pushing aside the curtain I   
  
looked up into the midnight sky, dotted with shining stars. A bright streak of light ran across the sky, soon   
  
fading out of sight. At any other time the scene would have filled me with joy, but leaning my head against the   
  
cool glass I felt drained of any feeling, as if I had already felt too much over the day to feel anything more.   
  
  
In the silence of the night I allowed myself to think about all of the things I had said to Sylvia. At   
  
the time, I said things truly believing I could make them happen- but now I realized that I had promised her things   
  
that I didn't know if I could handle. All I had I wanted- and still wanted- was for her to be happy, but what if   
  
nothing went the way I planned? Oh, I knew I loved her, and that she loved me, but I also knew that it would take   
  
more than love to get through all the hardships life had in store for us. Pa, and especially Ma thought I was too   
  
young to realize what marriage and fatherhood would do to my plans for the future. They still thought I was a   
  
little boy, believing everything would go my way, simply because I wanted them to. But I had stopped being a   
  
little boy a long time ago, and while I wasn't quite a man yet, I knew what I was getting into. Unfortunately, I   
  
realized with disappointment, that didn't wasn't exactly much help.   
  
  
CREEEAK! I banged my head against the window, startled at the sudden sound. Hurrying to   
  
close the gap between Sylvia and me, I called out in a fierce (or at least I hoped) voice, "Who's there?"   
  
  
"It's only me… I came to see Sylvia," Mr. Webb stepped into my line of vision and I could see the   
  
start of a frown on his browned face. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
"Sylvia wanted me here," I said feeling slightly nervous in his presence. He no longer had much of a   
  
reason to dislike me, but then again he didn't have much of a reason to like me either. Uneasily my eyes followed   
  
his steps towards the bed.  
  
  
He accepted my reply with silence. I watched him kneel against the bed and reach out to touch   
  
Sylvia, but at the last moment he took his hand away, as if he had been burned. After an uncomfortable period   
  
of time he spoke.   
  
  
"I made a promise to my wife before she died," he said dully, looking past me as if I wasn't there. "I   
  
told her I'd never let Sylvia get hurt, that I would always protect her… "  
  
  
His voice broke off and even in the darkness I could see the way his eyes glittered with the same   
  
emotion that I felt so sharply within me- guilt.   
  
  
"It wasn't your fault Mr. Webb," I replied almost automatically. I knew that at the moment he didn't   
  
care about what I had to say, but I also knew how he was feeling. It made me, in some way, want to comfort him-   
  
as if by comforting him I could forget about my own guilt.   
  
  
Ignoring me, as I had thought he would, Mr. Webb turned around and walked towards the door.   
  
Just as he stepped out of the room, I heard his deep voice mutter bitterly, "You reap what you sow." 


	3. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I still do not own LHOTP or the television show.  
  
A/N: Well here's the third chapter. The next one might take awhile too (homework-blah!) but I'll try to get it up soon. Review (please)! :-)  
  
After what felt like only a few minutes, but must have been a few hours judging from the bright sunlight shining on my face, I awoke to a loud scream.  
  
"No!" Sylvia was yelling, tossing her head from side to side. "Let me go. oh please somebody help me!"  
  
I leaned over the bed and shook her, trying to wake her up from her nightmare. She snapped awake and began pounding my chest.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!"  
  
Grabbing her hands I held her close. "It's all right Sylvia, it's me," I said gently.  
  
"Albert?" she said weakly. When her eyes focused on my face I felt her go limp with relief.  
  
"Oh Albert," she sobbed. "I thought it was him. that he was hurting me again."  
  
Gently stroking her hair I felt anger boil up inside me. That bastard! Even when he was dead he wouldn't stop hurting her.  
  
"It's all right," I repeated. "He won't ever hurt you again. I promise."  
  
"What's going on here?!"  
  
We looked up in surprise to see Mr. Webb, carrying a gun and bearing a look that would scare the devil himself.  
  
I gaped at him, dumbly wondering how he had gotten his gun. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that this was the second time in two days that he had tried to use it on me.  
  
"I said what is going on here?" his voice boomed.  
  
"Uhhm," my voice trailed off miserably.  
  
"It's all right Father," Sylvia said drying her tears with her hand, making me wish that I had a handkerchief. "I-I just had a bad dream."  
  
"I see," he said looking at me suspiciously. I realized I was still holding Sylvia but since she had a death-grip on me I couldn't move away. He didn't lower his gun.  
  
"Hurmph!" The sound of a clearing throat surprised us all. Dr. Baker was standing in the doorway, wearing an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Am I. interrupting something?" he asked.  
  
"No-nothing," I said suddenly finding my voice, while Mr. Webb seemed to have lost his.  
  
"I just came to check on Sylvia, but if you want me to leave."  
  
Mr. Webb shook his head. "No," he said gruffly. "No. You look over Sylvia. I'll leave."  
  
Finally lowering his gun, he walked out of the door with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.  
  
Dr. Baker raised a questioning eyebrow at me but I didn't feel like explaining. Sylvia meanwhile had loosened her grip on me, only to grab onto me again when I stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked looking worried. She had good reason to be too, I thought, bitterly remembering the last time I had left her. But I was tired and hungry as well, and I knew in that condition I wouldn't be much of use to her or anyone else. I had to go home and try to pull myself together for the two. three of us.  
  
"I'm just going home for a few hours." Seeing her face widen in fear I hastened to reassure her. "Don't worry, Dr. Baker and your father will be here with you and I'll be back soon."  
  
"Al- all right," Sylvia said not looking the least bit reassured, making my insides squirm with guilt. Maybe I shouldn't leave her, I thought looking at her pale face. But I knew I had to talk to Ma and Pa and. and I knew Mr. Webb needed to spend some time with Sylvia too- alone.  
  
"I'll be back soon," I repeated squeezing her hand lightly. I nodded good- bye to Dr. Baker as I left the room. I'd be back, but first I had to go home.  
  
A/N: In the next chapter, I PROMISE the action will pick up and (hopefully!) it'll be longer. :-) 


	4. A Trip Home

A/N: This story is based on the television show only- it has nothing to do with the real Laura Ingalls Wilder or her real family. It is based on fictional charecters created for the show. Sorry for the extremely long delay but this (for some odd reason) was a really hard chapter for me to write. Next one might take awhile but please review! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own LHOTP!  
  
Walking down the familiar path towards home, I couldn't help feeling a sense of dread. The last time I had spoken with Ma, we had both ended up angry and that, of course, hadn't solved anything. Pa did not agree with my plans any more than Ma did- and at the moment I did not feel up to the daunting task of facing disapproval from the both of them. For a moment I was tempted to go back to Sylvia but I pushed the thought out of my mind.  
  
"You have to go home," I told myself. "You have to face them sometime."  
  
I hated being at odds with Ma, and Pa especially; I knew how hard it had been for them to take me in when they already had so many children of their own. But I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't leave Sylvia, not after all I had promised her and I didn't want to risk the chance of her being taken away by her father. It would be horrible for the both of us- wouldn't it?  
  
"Of course it would," I snapped at myself. I couldn't let little moments of self-doubt alter my plans. I knew it was going to be hard, but I could handle it. I knew I could.  
  
Half-expecting to see Carrie at the water pump, I put my hand up as if to wave, but realized too late she would be in school. The thought of school brought the unwanted faces of my "friends" to my mind. I was still rattled at the thought that they hadn't even asked me if the rumors were true. Of course I hadn't said anything to put a stop to them but still I knew even if I had, they would've just believed whatever they wanted.  
  
Reaching the house, I knocked on the door apprehensively. It was an odd feeling- feeling like a stranger to my own home. I heard footsteps inside the house, hurrying towards the door.  
  
"Albert!" Ma exclaimed partly in surprise, partly in joy.  
  
She gave me a hug, and again I started to feel horrible about our fight. But I did not feel bad enough to back down.  
  
Pa came out from the bedroom and gave me a warm smile.  
  
"You're home!" He said, clapping his hand on my back.  
  
"Not for long," I replied, preparing myself for a barrage of questions.  
  
Ma and Pa shared a look with each other, but the question Ma asked me was not one I was expecting.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast Albert?" Ma asked still smiling, but somehow it now seemed a bit strained.  
  
Filled with surprise I could only nod. Pa smiled at me and seated himself at the table.  
  
"Sit!" he said, putting his hand on one of the chairs. I approached the table cautiously. What was going on? Sitting down at the table I watched Ma place the food down in front of us. After Pa said grace we silently began eating the food.  
  
"Laura and Almanzo are coming for dinner," Ma cheerily announced.  
  
"Really? That's nice." Pa said equally cheerful.  
  
I watched both of them chatting back and forth looking completely normal in every way. But I knew that their cheerful conversation was just an act, and it was making me mad. I pushed back my chair and stood up.  
  
"What do you want from me?" I asked them angrily.  
  
They looked at me in shock.  
  
"Don't speak to us in that tone, Albert!" Pa ordered.  
  
"Then stop acting like this!" I said. I knew I was being extremely rude and acting out-of-line but I couldn't seem to stop myself.  
  
"Albert," Pa said with his brows furrowed. "Yesterday your Ma and I had decided that we were going to try to be understanding about this. situation. So tell us- how would you like us to act? Do you want us to yell? To tell you that you're making the biggest mistake of your life? That you're ruining everything for some girl?"  
  
I had stayed silent and calm throughout Pa's entire rampage, but his last comment touched a nerve. "Some girl?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Sylvia is not just some girl! And so what if I'm making a mistake? It's my life and it's my mistake to make!"  
  
Ma reached out to touch my hand.  
  
"Albert, we know you that you're in love with Sylvia, but you have to think! You're not even sixteen years old, how do you plan to support a family?"  
  
I withdrew my hand from her grasp.  
  
"I have a plan," I said trying to get them to understand. "We'd stay at Sylvia's house until the baby is born and I'll get job- there will be plenty of things I can do. And-"  
  
"And what about school? What about your dream of being a doctor? And what happens after the baby is born Albert?" Pa cut in angrily.  
  
"When things get easier-"  
  
This time it was Ma who cut me off. "Things will never get easier Albert! Don't you see? If you get married now that's it! That's the end! You'll never be able to go back and do the things that you wanted to do. It's not something that will go away- Sylvia and the baby will always depend on you!"  
  
"I know they will! And I'm ready to accept that! But things will be different for me. I can still become a doctor! I know I can! I just need you to support me in this." I said pleadingly.  
  
Pa and Ma shared another look. This time it was one of sadness.  
  
"If you're going to refuse to listen to us, then I'm afraid we cannot support you,"  
  
Pa said gruffly. "I'm sorry Albert, but we can't help you make this mistake."  
  
"You're refusing to help me?" I said incredulously. I had known it would be difficult to make them understand, but I had never expected this. Not from Pa and Ma who had helped us all through so many other situations.  
  
"Yes," Ma said her voice steely. But I could see her eyes were shining with unshed tears.  
  
"Fine," I snapped. "I'll do it on my own!"  
  
Turning around on my heel I left the house I had for so long called my home. I'll be fin alone, I thought as I walked away from the little house and the two people standing in the doorway whom I had called Ma and Pa for so many years.  
  
I don't need them.  
  
Right? 


	5. A Glimmer Of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own LHOTP!  
  
I walked down the pathway in a sort of daze.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
I sank to the ground when I was sure I was out of sight of my  
  
old home and held my head in my hands.  
  
My parents had just refused to help me. My friends were useless;  
  
their parents would not allow their children to associate with the likes of  
  
me. And, I thought grimly, I doubted they would have helped me  
  
even if their parents approved.  
  
It slowly dawned on me that I was completely alone. Laura  
  
might have helped me, but she and Almanzo were so busy with their own  
  
lives I couldn't burden them. Carrie and Grace were much too young and  
  
they would never go against Ma and Pa.  
  
No, I was truly on my own. With no money and no prospects for a  
  
job, the future had never looked bleaker.  
  
I fought the sudden urge I had to bang my head repeatedly  
  
against the ground.  
  
I would be of no use to Sylvia with a bent skull.  
  
The thought made me laugh. And once I started, I found that I  
  
couldn't stop. It was all so crazy! I was fifteen years old in a town where  
  
everyone hated me! How was I going to take care of Sylvia? I was just going to ruin her life with my idiotic optimism.  
  
Maybe...maybe, my parents were right. Maybe I should let Sylvia  
  
move somewhere else. Somewhere where no one would know who she  
  
was, and she could start over again.  
  
I stopped my train of thought quickly, feeling disgusted with  
  
myself.  
  
How could it be better for Sylvia to face all of this alone? I had  
  
promised to take care of her; I couldn't back out of it now. And really, I  
  
admitted to myself, I didn't ever want to.  
  
Imagining her pale face and hauntingly beautiful eyes I found the  
  
strength to stand up and dust myself off.  
  
"No more self-pity," I said sternly. "I'm going to make this work  
  
no matter how long it takes or how hard it is."  
  
As for a job...well, not everyone in town was like Mrs. Olsen (and  
  
they could all thank the good Lord for that). There must be someone in  
  
town willing to hire me. With that, I walked confidently into town, hoping  
  
to find good news for once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One hour later, however, I was no longer feeling confident.  
  
After almost a dozen "No's", I was beginning to think that I'd have to  
  
start looking in another town. Inconvenient, yes, but if it was the only  
  
way...  
  
I sighed. This was not exactly the way I had envisioned things to go.  
  
But then again, had anything gone right today?  
  
"Well, I guess I might as well go back to Sylvia," I said to myself.  
  
I dreaded going into her room without any sort of good news to share  
  
with her.  
  
When I finally walked into Dr. Baker's office, I was surprised by  
  
the number of people inside.  
  
Dr. Baker looked up with a strained look on his face.  
  
"Ah, Albert!" he said. "Could you please hand me that cloth over  
  
there?"  
  
I walked over to the table Dr. Baker had indicated and picked  
  
up the cotton cloth.  
  
"Here," I said handing the cloth over.  
  
"Thank you," Dr. Baker said distractedly.  
  
I watched with interest as the doctor began to clean a  
  
particularly nasty leg wound.  
  
"Albert! Hand me that bottle over there, would you?"  
  
The next fifteen minutes passed in a blur of shouted directions and  
  
constant movement. Slowly, the group of people dispersed, and I was  
  
able to breathe again.  
  
"I say!" Dr. Baker said, wiping off a bead of sweat on his forehead.  
  
"If it doesn't rain it pours!"  
  
"Why were so many people in here?" I asked curiously.  
  
"There was an accident over by the blacksmiths. Horse got spooked  
  
and caused a lot of damage."  
  
I nodded. Accidents like that happened often, but I had never  
  
thought to wonder about how it would affect Dr. Baker.  
  
"It was nice having you around to help though," Dr. Baker said  
  
smiling.  
  
"Sylvia's sleeping in her room by the way. Her bruises are healing quite  
  
nicely."  
  
I nodded my head slowly, only half-listening. I couldn't  
  
believe I hadn't thought of this before. It was perfect! I could be  
  
around Sylvia and, what better way to learn how to be a doctor than to  
  
apprentice under one?  
  
I marveled at my thick-headedness. But I was also cautious. I  
  
couldn't allow myself to let everything rest on what Dr. Baker decided.  
  
Not everyday would be so busy, I was sure. But, there were surely other  
  
things I could do...and the more vindictive part of my mind couldn't help  
  
but thinking about how Ma and Pa would react. I would become a doctor  
  
yet! This had to work out, it just had to.  
  
I opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Dr. Baker?"  
  
Dr. Baker turned to look at me, with a look of mild curiosity.  
  
"Yes, Albert?"  
  
"Do you think..well, I was just wondering, that maybe, maybe I  
  
could apprentice under you?"  
  
I continued in a rush without letting him get in a word. "I know that  
  
it won't always be as busy as it was today, but I could do a lot of things to  
  
help you. I could label things or carry things or-."  
  
I stopped talking abruptly. Dr. Baker was laughing.  
  
He put his hands up as if to protect himself from my barrage of  
  
words.  
  
"I think Albert," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "that that would  
  
be a wonderful idea." 


End file.
